Only In Your Dreams
by JenniferDinh
Summary: 26 year old Try Bolton would've never lived without "her". He lost her once. But will he make his choice by having a magic worker bring him back through time? Will he let go? or will he take another chance and re-live his teenage life? ONESHOT


'**It's been three years….. Will she remember me?' **Troy thought. His watch beeped, "Crap, I'm gonna be late again" Troy thought.

Twenty Six year old Troy Bolton is a billionaire, but he didn't care about the money, he only cared about her. Gabriella Montez the most beautiful and smartest girl a guy could have. Lucky for Troy, he's the guy. Troy had the job of a famous basketball player, he grinned while gripping the steering wheel. He drove a cherry red Lamborghini.

He rolled down the windows and started thinking. '**Man, it's been three years since I've talked to Gabriella'**Troy parked in the paring lot and ran to the front doors of the building.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late, I was in traffic" Troy excused.

"Look, this is the last time I will see you come in late!" Drake smacked the papers on the desk, "This has been the fifth time this week, what have you been doing?" Drake screamed. Troy paused.

"I've been thinking" Troy replied.

"Thinking of what?" Drake asked.

'**About Gabriella' **Troy thought. "My future" He lied.

"Well, your future is here and only here!" Drake sat down on his hand made leather chair.

"I'm gonna take a walk" Troy said.

"No, you are gonna stay here and work!" Drake argued.

"I need time" Troy walked out the doors and stuck up his middle finger, "Get a life!".

He ran leaving his car keys and his car. Troy had nerve to do anything to get closer to Gabriella. Troy ran to the best Georgia beach where he took Gabriella on vacation. He stared at the couples walking by.

"Why? Why does my love have to be so far away?" He kicked the sand.

"Well?" a stranger asked.

"Am I in your way?" Troy asked.

"No, you're in your own way" the stranger answered.

"What do you want? An autograph?" Troy asked.

"No, I want you to see what would have happened if you made the right choice" the stranger replied., "I'll give you one more chance Troy Bolton, if you mess it up you'll lose her for the rest of you life, if you get it right you'll be surprised".

Troy looked up at the stranger, but he was too late. "I'm in my own way? What does he mean by that?" He stared at the sunset and fell asleep.

Troy woke up. He stared at the ceiling.

"What? Where am I?" Troy panicked.

"Troy go back to sleep!" He recognized the voice.

'**Could it be?' **Troy thought, "Gabby?".

He stared at the dark curled hair, and moved it.

It is you!" he whispered.

"Me what?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you okay Troy? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?" Gabriela worried and picked up the phone.

"No! Don't call anyone!" Troy yelled.

"I'm worried about yo-". Troy gently pressed his lips against her lips

passionally.

"You" Gabriella finished her sentence.

She stared into Troy's dark sea eyes. Troy stared back and touched her soft cheek.

'**It's been so long' **He thought. He remembered the first time they kissed, he got caught up in the moment and kissed her again.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, now that I'm with you" Troy smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why are we sleeping together?" Troy asked.

"My parents are gone for the week and you thought I needed protection, so you came here" Gabriella answered.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy stared into her brown beautiful eyes.

"Where am I?" Troy asked.

"Albuquerque of course" Gabriella answered.

"What!? I'm supposed to be in Georgia!" Troy said.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella yelled.

"Never mind" Troy smiled and remembered that she's more important then the job. "But what happened? How did I get here so fast? I left the car keys on the table" Troy whispered.

"Troy, you can't even drive yet, you're only seventeen years old now, you don't get your drivers license until one more year" Gabriella looked at the window and saw a birds nest. She walked on the balcony and stared at the nest.

"Poor guy, his mom abandon him" Gabriella picked up the bird.

Troy stared at her and remembers how giving she was, so nice, so wonderful. He walked and left the room.

"Troy, where are you going?" She laid the bird down. "I'm gonna go for a walk" Troy put on slipped on his converse. Gabriella turned, but she was too late.

"Where am I? What did that guy mean by I'm in my own way?" Troy thought to himself. "Should I stay with her or should I live my own life without her? This is the question that has been haunting me for years" Troy sat on the sidewalk.

"Hey Troy!" the stranger touched Troy's hair.

"What?! Get off me!" Troy yelled.

"I'm Sharpay! Remember?" Sharpay sat down in her sparkly dress.

"What?" Troy whispered.

"You're supposed to be at the college right now.

"What? I'm only seventeen!" Troy remembered.

"Yeah so, you got accepted by the collage!" Sharpay laid her poodle down.

"What? I did?" Troy was in shock. Troy ran back to Gabriella's house. He climbed up the balcony and heard the sink. Gabriella was washing the bird, scrubbing gently. Troy walked in and laid his arms around her waist. Gabriella laid on his chest and pressed her lips against his.

"Wow, I bet you're gonna be a great mom" Troy carried Gabriella to the bed. The bird flew off.

"You're going to be the best dad" Gabriella flirted. They both looked at the clock. It was only 5:00 a.m.

"I fell like sleeping, how about you?" Troy asked.

"I'm tired" Gabriella laid down.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "I love you" Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist.

They got caught up in the moment. "I love you too, I got accepted by the college" Troy said.

"Ohh.." Gabriella stared at the balcony. "That's great" she stared at Troy in a frustrated way.

"Are you okay with it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it's just…. You're gonna be gone for over a year, and I won't see you" Gabriella fell asleep.

Troy fell deep asleep. And remembered he left Sharpay stranded. But he already fell asleep. Everything froze but Troy. "Your time is up! Make your choice!" the stranger appeared.

"Whoa! I need more time please!" Troy begged.

"Fine, I'll give you the rest of the day" the stranger disappeared. And time flew again. Troy covered Gabriella with the blanket. "Night, Gabriella" he kissed her on the forehead.

**Well, if you're reading this right now then you'll probably too late.**

**I'm on my way to start a new life in California. I never thought about doing this, but I have to leave you. I'm sorry. You know I love you.**

**I left my cellphone on the kitchen counter. After all the time we spent together this would have been the last. I hope you find someone else. I deleted all of my accounts: Myspace, Youtube, Pico, Yahoo, AOL, etc. I'm sorry. I Love you a lot, have a good life.**

**Troy Bolton**

Gabriella woke up, and turn. "Troy?!" she yelled.

She saw the letter taped to the door and read it.

"What?!" she cried. The tears on her face dripped down to the floor.

"I have to get there fast! But I don't know how to drive" she thought to herself. She called Chad.

"Chad! I need your help!" Gabriella yelled. "Why can't you ask Troy?" Chad asked.

"Because he ran away!" Gabriella cried. "What!? He can't drive yet! Who did he go with?" Chad got his car key and opened the car door.

"I don't know where he went, he said the college accepted him, and he said he'll start off fresh on a new life" Gabriella remembered.

"Grandma! I gotta go!" Corbin yelled and started the engine.

"When are you coming back?!" Corbin's grandma yelled.

"Later!" Corbin shift the stick into drive and drove off.

"I'll pick you up alright? Gabriella?" Corbin asked. She already hung up. Gabriella put on her jacket and ran outside. She ran as fast as she could.

Mean while on the plane. Troy stared at the window of the taxi.

'**I'm sorry Gabriella' **Troy was watching the same exact bird that Gabriella washed.

'**Looks like he found his place, but I can't find mine' **Troy thought to himself.

"Taxi! Stop, I need to go back" Troy stared and thought about it.

"It's gonna cost you extra" the taxi driver hold out his hand. Troy slapped 20.00 dollars.

"If you really loved her you would've stayed" the taxi driver said.

"It's really none of your business" Troy said, "And how did you know that?".

"Lucky guess" the taxi driver said.

"You've been through this, haven't you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but I always made the right choice" the taxi driver said, "but I'd run if I were you, there's traffic".

"Thanks, who are you?" Troy opened the taxi door.

"I am who you are" the driver disappeared. Troy grinned and ran as fast as he could.

Gabriella tripped.

"I have to get Troy, I have to" she fainted. A large sized shadow appeared.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" the stranger picked her up and called 911.

"Ryan… Find Troy" Gabriella's last words crumbled.

"Crap! My leg, I gotta get her!" Troy fell but got up, "Gabriella please forgive me".

His hair blew messing up his perfect hair. Chad drove to route 38, and saw someone run. He rolled down the windows, "You need help?". Troy turned and saw Chad.

"Chad! Yeah I need help!" Troy stopped.

"She said you ran away" Chad pinched his nose because of the smell.

"What? Where is she?" Troy sighed.

"She hung up on me before I asked her" Chad answered.

"Do you have a cellphone on you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, where's yours?" Chad took out his cell.

"Left it at Gabby's place" Troy snatched the phone and speed dialed.

"Gabriella are you there?" Troy called. Ryan picked up her phone.

"This is Ryan, Gabriella fainted, she said I need to find you" Ryan telling the limo driver to stop.

"Where are you?" Troy opened the car door.

"Hospital, Why?" .

" She fell and twisted her ankle, and fainted", Ryan slammed the limo door.

"What?!" Troy screamed.

"What?" Chad asked in the background.

"Look, I'll be there, tell her I love her." Troy hung up.

"Drive to the hospital" Troy demanded.

"What happened?" Chad worried.

"She fell and fainted" Troy cried.

"Is she okay?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, just drive" He stared at the car clock, "two more hours, two more hours until my time ends".

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. "Troy?" Gabriella squinted.

"No, it's Ryan, Troy's on his way" Ryan pulled out a magazine.

"I'm here! Are you okay?" Troy laid down beside her.

"I love you" Gabriella cried.

Time froze. "It's been two hours Troy, make up your choice" the stranger asked.

Troy paused. "I……." he paused even longer. "I love her, but I missed my old life" Troy stared at Gabriella, " Please give me more time! Just until her ankle heals, please".

" You know… I can give you more time, but if won't make a difference, this is all just a test, if you choose the right choice then time will be the same before you got in college, and before you became famous".

" Well, then….. I just want my life back again" he paused.

" Fine" he raised his staff.

" With Gabriella" he blinked.

All blast of waves with numbers flew across the room.

" Nice doing business with you kid".

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
